bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Ryan Beckett
During his time as an interrogator, he was assigned to “take care” of a young masochist named Alyssa Marriot. Although he had already by this time lost his ability to show sympathy, there was something about Alyssa that drew him in. The two became quite close and ultimately, she was the reason he left the army. Not much is known about Cole’s past, other than the fact he once worked as an interrogator for the army alongside Peter Mano Ross which is where it’s assumed that he developed his craving for torture. He had a lot of family issues, particularly when it came to his father who always seemed to put Cole under more pressure than any child could be expected to handle. Even though he was pretty much forced into the army under his father’s influence, it was a way for him to get away from his family life. Overtime, his friendship (If you could call it a friendship at all) with Peter began to falter as the two’s torture style’s began to differ. Although they both had developed a craving for causing pain, Cole was willing to torture anyone including the innocent, while Peter took after victims who were only deserving of it. Their relationship finally came crashing down when Cole found out that Peter had slept with Alyssa a few years back, impregnating her with a baby boy named Kyle Benoni Ross. When Cole first found out Alyssa was pregnant, he was under the impression that the child was his and continued to think this until his birth when Alyssa made it out that Kyle had died while she was giving birth to him because Peter insisted on the child staying in his care. It took Cole a total of six years to finally realize from Alyssa’s random trips into town that became more frequent each passing month that Kyle had lived and he was really Peter’s child. He took after Peter, killing him and taking Kyle, immediately branding the boy that day and from then on, forcing him to conduct torture’s that Kyle truly didn’t want to partake in. Ten years later, Alyssa dies giving birth to Cole’s daughter Rosalie Alyssa Beckett. His relationship with his daughter is very complicated and although he doesn’t show that he loves or cares for her in any way, he can’t always take it as hard on her as he does on his other bitches simply because she looks so much like Alyssa. Two years after the birth of Rosalie, Cole kidnaps Charlie Kelly from the Cross family in an attempt to turn him against them. Early Childhood This is his early childhood. Late Childhood-Teen Years This is his late childhood to teen years. Early Adulthood This is his early adulthood years. Late Adulthood This is his late adulthood years. Appearance This is his appearance. Personality and Behaviour This is his personality and behaviour. Relationships * Charlie (Chole), Clint, Kyle, James (Jole), Madeline, Steveh, Andrew, Thomas, Taven (Bitches - CharColishes) * Alyssa May Marriott-Beckett (Lover - Colyssa) * Charles Eric Baine (Nemesis - CharCole) * Clint Sebastian Cross (Bitch - Cont) * Peter Mano Ross (Ex-Friends - Pole) Quotes * "You were, are, and always will be my bitch." - Cole to Clint * "You must be very unloved." - Cole to Bea Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Cole: * Circus For A Psycho - Skillet - Rise * Illusion & Dream - Poets of the Fall - Signs of Life * Love Of The Loveless - Eels - Shootenanny! * My Friends - Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter - Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, The Motion Picture Soundtrack * Sin With A Grin - Shinedown - The Sound of Madness * VICTIMIZED - Linkin Park - LIVING THINGS * Waking Up the Devil - Hinder - Saw 3D * Whatever It Takes - Hollywood Undead - Whatever It Takes